Of RomComs and AP Euro
by CassiLynn
Summary: Travis and Katie have a love-hate relationship, what with the pranking and yelling, but maybe that can get along. Rated T 'cause I'm a wuss.


**A/N: If I got the PJO characters I'd probably make them way to sarcastic for their own good, so be happy our buddy Ricky Riordan owns them.**

"You know what Katie?" Travis put his arm around the girl reading a book sitting criss-cross applesauce style in the grass.

"Yes Stoll, I do know that you are a dumbass, so you can move along." Katie pushed his hands off of her.

"No, I wanted to tell you something."

"I'm reading, unless you can replicate this page right here for me," she dog-tagged her page and flipped to a random page, "I will not listen to you."

"I will do it afterwards. So I was thinking, I wish I was Percy."

"Travis, the mortal world thinking you're a terrorist is not the best thing for your rep." She arched her well-groomed eyebrow.

"Not that, I wish I got the offer to be a god." He stared up at the sky.

"Oh gods," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, I will bite, this is boring anyway." She set the book down and wrapped her arms around her legs facing Travis.

"So I was thinking what kind of god I would be."

"Please tell me, did you think of stupidity, bad jokes, and, oh I don't know." She put her head down and brought her light brown side bangs to her eyes, those golden brown eyes, a smile crossed her face.

"Quite the opposite my dear Katie," He pointed to the sky, "First off the god of awesome jokes."

"So you admit that you are stupid." A smug look crossed her face.

"I may not be book smart, but I'm a sure as Hades street smart, as well as smart ass."

"Is this all to inflate your already oversized ego?"

"No," he smiled, "It's to increase my already jumbo oversized ego." They both laughed.

"So tell me, what else would you be the god of."

"Umm, awesome jokes, coolness, sex." Travis listed them off his fingers.

"Your jokes aren't that good, you're not cool, and Aphrodite is the sex goddess already." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Hey we said this was to help my ego, not wound it." Travis grinned that elfish smile all Hermes kids had and Katie secretly loved.

"Maybe that was my plan all along." Katie revealed a mischievous smile, one that Travis knew from the countless years at the Hermes Cabin in Camp Half-blood.

"Well it's going to take more than that to lower my ego." Travis's eyes were begging for Katie to dare him.

"How about a thumb wrestle?" She offered her hand.

Travis shook his brown wavy hair covered head, "I'm not going to wrestle a girl."

"Sexist much? " She dared, if Travis didn't know better, flirtatiously.

"What if I hurt your well done nails." He gestured with a smirk to her dirt encrusted nails.

"I was just working in the strawberry fields." She said in defense putting her hands in her lap.

"You don't look like you did." Travis moved closer to her.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Katie once again raised her eyebrow.

"It isn't trying if it's working." He returned suggestively.

"What cheesy rom-com did you get that from?" She laughed

"I think they all say it at one point, I just happen to be in the room when my mother is watching them."

"I think I'm going to tell everyone that you watch rom-coms with your mom." Katie tried to break the awkward moment.

"No you're not little Katie Gardner."

"Are you going to stop me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How?" She cocked her head, but she understood the moment his lips touched hers. The kiss quickly deepened and she put her hands, not caring they were dirty, in his hair. He started his hands on her hips slowly inching up the green boy tank. She wanted so much not to stop, but when he reached a little close for comfort she grabbed his strong wrist.

"You didn't like it?"

"Just going a bit far. How is that going to stop me from telling people you watch rom-coms?"

"It was supposed to make you forget about it," He checked his watch, "Ah, shit I'm supposed to meet Conner, he's bringing in some Twix." He got up to leave.

"One more question," Katie grabbed his hand, "What about my packet, the scene?"

"I just did it for you."

"No you didn't, you kissed me, and last time I checked AP Euro pre-work on the Dark Ages didn't focus on kissing."

"Well the page was about how the Huns raped a big chunk of Europe, and I'm pretty sure that you didn't want me to rape you, and it is illegal almost everywhere, so I did the next best thing."

"Oh gods," She smiled and shook her head as he once again left, "Oh and Travis?"

He looked back, "Yeah?"

"I want a Twix bar." She smiled again. He winked and nodded.

**A/N: Okay so that was very fluffy… but was really fun to write. It also is helping me complete my own AP Euro pre-work, maybe later I will do one on my AP Bio pre-work. I often include stuff like that, while studying for finals I made a fanfic involving astronomy. Oh and did anyone read the first two chapters of The Lost Hero yet? Awesome, am I right? The Percabeth in me exploded in pure joy, because we know for sure that they are boyfriend and girlfriend… 'cause you know, they are one of my favorite couples, next to Tratie. Oh and the Twix reference from Astoria Goode and probably a bit of inspiration from CapN'Cupcake.**


End file.
